1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to obtaining a measure of the saturation, i.e. the relative fluid content, of a rock specimen.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is helpful in analyzing subsurface formations of interest for possible hydrocarbon content to know the saturation of the formation. Core samples from the formations are obtained and used as test specimens. Where certain data as to specimen mass and geometry are known, the saturation of the rock may be determined. Changes in mass during testing are indicative, when measured, of changes in saturation.
So far as is known, there was no convenient way in terms of size or affordability to measure rock saturation. The prior art saturation testing of rock specimens has been done by any of several of what were known generally as gravimetric techniques. A common feature of these techniques was that they were difficult to perform when the rock specimen was undergoing testing at elevated temperatures or pressures, both of which are typically present in the formations from which the samples were taken.